Letters From the Heart
by mindless scribbles
Summary: Sequel to 'Ten Things' Shane wrote 10 letters, now it's Mitchie's turn. Smitchie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back. Lol, this is the **sequel** to "Ten Things!" Yay! InkedByLove is doing a sequel too, and it's cool so go check it out :) **

**Okay, this is still in letter form. And this time, it's Mitchie's turn. :D**

* * *

**Letters From the Heart**

**Letter 1: You Absolutely Can't Write Letters**

Shane-o,

Since you called me Mitch-o and Mitchy-itchy-itchy, I figured I could call you whatever I wanted. I mean, it's only fair. Oh, and by the way, I really don't like those nicknames. The first one is just... weird and the second one makes me itch. Literally.

Now I'm gonna go back to being my sweet old self. I loved all your letters. Seriously, I have them all hung up in a row in my room, above my guitar. I read all of them everyday, they never get old. Especially the last one, I thought that one was the best. Your writing really did get better.

Which brings me to my first reason of why I like you so much. You absolutely can't write letters. Really, you should just stick with phone calls. I send you a piece of paper with my number on it. Just call when you get this, okay?

But I thought it was incredibly sweet of you to write all those letters, even when you knew it yourself that you couldn't. The whole talk about Jason's birdcalls, the cheese, and the toilets made me laugh for about half an hour. My mom had to come check on me to make sure I wasn't dying or something.

I miss you. School's almost over (already), so we'll be seeing each other soon. I still miss you like crazy.

Call me!

Love,

Mitchie

* * *

**What'd you think? Review! I'll probably update over the weekend or next week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, a week has passed, so I thought 'hey, maybe I should update letters From the Heart so they don't die from agony of waiting for the second chapter.' Jk, I know most of you probably don't care whether I update or not. :) Anyway, here's the second letter-chappy.**

* * *

**Letters From the Heart**

**Letters 2: Your Smile**

Shane-ie,

I made up my own nickname for you. I know it's not as 'creative' as Mitchie-itchy-itchy, but still, no one's going to call you Shane-ie, right? I think I deserve at least a little credit for thinking of something like that. :)

That little smiley face brings me to my 2nd reason. Your smile. You pretty much described it in your letter to me, because boy does it light up your whole face. When you smile for real, that is. You should smile more often, I love seeing it on your face.

I asked my mom about the tour, and she actually said I could go! Can you believe it? Technically, she said I could go only if I got Ella to come along. I guess she doesn't trust you guys yet. But once she meets you in person for a little bit, I'm sure she would. I haven't called Ella yet, so don't tell Jason anything.

Remember when you talked about toilets? Well guess what? My toilet's broken. The flusher thing won't flush so the toilet still has the pee from the last person who peed in there. I think it was my new friend Carilyn. She screamed so loud when she read the letters on my wall.

I'm still reading them everyday by the way. :D

You haven't called yet.

Love,

Mitchie

* * *

**Hehe, Shane's a bad boy for not calling Mitchie! Tsk tsk, shame shame shame. Anyway, reviews would make me happy! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well... it's been a while... since I updated. I got a lot going on right now... so many tests in school. Ugh. Okay then! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

**Letters From the Heart**

**Letter 3: When You smile, You Make Me Smile**

Shanie!

It's me, Mitchie-itchy-itchy, otherwise known as Mitch-o. I'm beginning to like those nicknames, though Mitchie-itchy-itchy still freaks me out a little. I've a got a red spot on my arm because I've been itching like crazy. I wonder why...

Remember when we were in the canoe? The first time, not the many times afterward. We were talking about your special girl, which actually turned out to be me. Who would've guessed? Anyway, I wanted to tell you how much I like that when you smile, it makes me smile. Really, it does. I'll prove it to you.

Proof #1: We were talking about you being a 'jerk' (which, you really aren't, by the way) and then you smiled, which made me smile.

Proof #2: Then you said that I was jealous, which made me say that you _were_ a jerk after all. Then you smiled and I smiled.

See? That's real proof. I still remember it clearly in my head.

Oh, and before I go I wanted to tell that I called Ella. She's really excited that Jason wanted her to go on the tour. Apparently, they like each other. They make a cute couple though, don't you think? I mean they're both airheaded and... I mean, they're not bad air-headed, but _good_ air-headed. I'm becoming more like you... rambling.

That's a good thing. :)

Love ya,

Mitch-o

* * *

**Well? What'd you think? I can't tell what you think if you don't review!! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, here's chappy four! Aren't you excited? Jk. Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**Letters From the Heart**

**Letter 4: How You Sing**

Shanie Shanie Shanie,

How many times have I told you not to stuff cheese in your face? From the message you left on my voice mail, I could tell you were _really_ bothered by the fact that your hair was cheesy. And not just in smell, too.

Hopefully the smell will go away by the time Camp Rock starts, I really don't want to be smelling cheese everytime I talk to you. Which would be a lot, I hope. :)

Actually, I just remembered... I haven't ever told you not to stuff cheese in your face. But I thought you had common sense so...

Moving on!

Where did you get the cheese anyway? From Jason?

Anyway, this 4th letter is about how you sing. Whether its badly or really awesome, it just makes me feel... I don't know... happy. Like I know that you're having a good time singing whatever you're singing. Except for when the label made you sing 'Stupid Cookie Cutter Popstar Stuff'.

Remember when you told me 'This is Me' was genius? Well guess what I think... Gotta Find You was pretty genius too.

:D

Mitchie

* * *

**I liked the ending, lol. Hehehe :D Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya :) Here's chapter 5... **

* * *

**Letters From the Heart**

**Letter 5: How you Write your Music**

Shanie-

So your new album came out yesterday. I was right in front at the store when it came out. Then some old lady somehow got in front of me and pretty soon I was the _last_ person in line. Don't ask me how or why. I have absolutely no idea. I snagged the last copy of the CD though, so no worries. :)

I loved the whole CD, though I have to say the one you wrote for me was the best. I hope I'm not not being you know, conceited or anything, but the melody just... I don't know... is attracted to me.

Kinda like you.

Anyway, reason 5? It's kinda obvious, but it goes well with the rest of the letter.

Sort of.

How you write your music. With... passion, like its the thing you _really_ love doing, the thing you wouldn't give up for anything. Except of for me, right?

Kidding.

So how is your cheese face? Still cheesey smelling? Ella called again. She wants to know when we're going on tour.

Love,

Mitch-o

* * *

**Did you guys get Demi's new album? Don't forget, (ironic, huh? xD) review review review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya, this is kinda sad news (its also in my profile lol),** **but I just wanted to let you guys know that all of my stories are going on HIATUS! Yeah, its kinda sad and I'll miss writing for you guys, but my parents want me to concentrate more on my 'studies' and get good grades. I'll let you know when I'll start writing again, which'll hopefully be soon!**

**So enjoy this chappy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Letters From the Heart**

**Letter 6: How you Sang 'Gotta Find You' to me Even though you didn't know me that Well Yet**

Shane-

It's good to know that your face is starting to smell like a regular... face again, although hearing you talk on the phone about it was kind of awkward. I didn't know what I was supposed to say afterward. 'Good to know?' or 'Um... cool', probably wouldn't have worked too well. So that's why I was practically silent when you were talking to me.

You probably think that I was a freak after the last phone call, but now you know my explanation and I know you'll forgive me. :)

Remember the early days at Camp Rock? I sound like a grandma... early days. Not that there's anything wrong with being a grandma, I mean, grandmas are so cool, except for the mean cranky ones that yell at you for no reason... I'm rambling like you do. I think it's contagious.

Anyway, I should probably get to the point. I'm using way too many 'probably's' in this letter. So I loved how you sang 'Gotta Find You' (which weirdly turned out to be... ME! :D) to me even though you didn't even know me that well yet. We'd just met and I was carrying a box of... chips I think, and then you sang it.

Then you said I was going to the kitchen and I was worried that you knew my secret. Which then didn't turn out to be my secret any longer after Caitlyn and Tess found out.

By the way, I just have to ask, did I really look obvious to you the day we met and I taught you how to be polite? Maybe I should work on acting more often.

Miss you,

Mitchie

* * *

**Review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! :) Apparently my Hiatus didn't last very long because as you can see, I'm back! Aren't you so excited? jk, jk :D And I think I'm back with some great letters for you to read so yay :D **

**PS: I would like some more reviews though... I've only gotten like... 2 for the last few chapters. Thanks Shizuki Tsukishima749 (sry if I got the spelling wrong) for always reviewing! **

* * *

**Letters From the Heart**

**Letter 7: You Always Look Out for... ME**

Shane-o,

I'm about to say something that's... well, this is very hard for me to say this. But I'm just going to come out and say this. Right now. Seriously. Okay. Here I go...

You might not forgive me for doing this...

But... if you really want to know, well, I guess you have no choice because you're reading my letter anyway. Okay, so here I go...

...

...

I'M GOING ON TOUR WITH YOU!!

Can you believe it?! My parents finally 'surprised' me by saying that I could go on tour with Connect 3! Of course, there were those conditions, but Ella's parents 'surprised' her too and now we're both coming on tour!

I do have one super-duper (as Ella would say) question though. Doesn't Nate want someone to come with us? I mean, you want me to come with you, Jason wants Ella, what about poor Nate? Doesn't he deserve someone too? Answer me okay? I don't want Nate to be left out.

Moving on from the exciting news (at least to me), I thought up another great reason why I think you're the most awesome-ist boyfriend in the whole entire planet.

That's right, you're not at the whole entire universe part yet. But you're getting there. :)

7th reason? Is how you ALWAYS look out for me. No matter what I say, no matter what I insist, you ALWAYS, always look out for me. And I love how you get all jealous when another guy starts talking to me. It's pretty cute. Actually, really cute, considering it's Shane Gray we're talking about here.

Call me!

Mitch

* * *

**So...? Did you think I came out with a big BOOM? Lol write...**

**GREEN- if you think I sucked at this chappy**

**PURPLE- if you think this chapter was the best**

**RED- if you think this chapter was good, but not the best.**

**Don't forget (lol) to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, 3rd to last chapter. I guess this story's almost done, lol. **

* * *

**Letters From the Heart**

**Letter 8: Your ability to ignore Tess**

Shanie-o,

I combined 'ie' and 'o'. How smart was that? :D

Out of all the people in Camp Rock that do the best in ignoring Tess, I would have to say it would be you. And that's a good thing, since when we're together and Tess comes up to us to bother us, you just turn away and ignore her.

It's funny how mad she gets and the color of her face. Which is like, bright red. It matches with her hair, red and yellow. Ketchup and mustard. Hehe, now I'm cracking up.

Was that weird?

People are saying that I've been being weird these days. Maybe it's because I'm super excited about going on tour with you guys. Caitlyn's coming too, she's super excited too. I hope Nate's going to be surprised when he finds out about the set up you and I planned. And of course Ella's excited too, she's been calling me everyday and we talk for like 3 hours straight. It's kind of funny, actually, considering her personality and how much she squeals in the 3 hours.

Oh by the way, if you haven't figured out, the 8th reason is your ability to ignore Tess. But I know that you probably _did _figure it out, since you're smart like that. :)

Love and hugs,

Mitchie

* * *

**Review? I'm begging :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wowzers, time goes by fast. That was weird...**

**Anyways, here's ch 9. Ch 10's coming out pretty soon, so keep your eyes peeled! **

* * *

**Letters From the Heart**

**Letter 9: How I can be Myself around you**

Dear Shane,

I think this is the only time when I started with 'Dear Shane', which you _are_ a dear. Really, you are.

I'm going to make this letter short and simple, even though most of my letters are already short... anyways, I love how I can be myself around you. And I can't believe that it took such a short time for me to trust you. For other people, it takes a while, and believe me, I know. Ask my other new friend, Arielle.

I guess being around a rockstar has made people come up and actually talk to me. I'm actually pretty popular now, now that everyone knows I'm dating Shane Gray. But don't worry, I don't love you for the fame. I love you because you're you. :)

I sound so cheesy, it's making me hungry. Mom's making pizza today, and I'm glad, since she decided to make that instead of burgers. You already know why I hate burgers, seeing them everyday gets you to feel uncomfortable and puke-ish around them.

Countdown for the tour: 5 days. Eek! So excited!

See you soon!

Mitchie

* * *

**Okay, I should probably tell you that the next chapter might make you a little sad. It's going to take place after the tour, and yeah... details will be in the next letter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Are you ready for the final chapter? Remember, this takes place after the tour. **

* * *

**Letters From the Heart**

**Letter 10: You're here till the End**

Shanie,

I'm sorry I haven't written to you in such a long time. Coming back home was just... weird. I had to get used to everything again. But I had an awesome time on the tour, and thank you so much for making the experience wonderful!

I sound like one of those people who gets up in front of everyone and says speeches. :(

I know ever since we broke up, things just weren't the same anymore. But yours was the best relationship I've _ever_ had, and I really wanted you to know that. You being a popstar wasn't the thing that made me fall in love with you, it was all the reasons (and many more, I might add) that were in the letters from before.

I hope one day we'll both find someone we love, just like we were before... you know what I'm talking about. Keep calling me though, I still want you in my life!

I know we're not together anymore, but here's the 10th reason why I love you. You're here till the end. :)

I love you,

Mitchie

* * *

**Aww, they broke up :( But do you think that was a good ending? Review review review! **

**Post:**

**PURPLE: If you think this was a good ending :)**

**GREEN: If you thought it was okay, and could've been better /**

**RED: If you hated it D:**


End file.
